1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic equipment for collecting and setting up chairs, enabling the efficient set up and collection of many chairs in a large conference room or gymnasium.
2. Prior Art
Since many chairs must be set up when a gymnasium, exhibition hall or large conference room is to be used for assemblies or ceremonies, many man-hours are required to set up folding chairs and clear them away after an assembly is over. In order to simplify these tasks, stacking chairs 1, shown in FIGS. 15 and 16, which can be stacked, have been used in some cases of prior art, and have been put one at a time vertically on a handcart type rack 2 with caster wheels 2a supporting its base as shown in FIG. 19. Although many chairs 1 can be carried at one time using these handcart type racks 2, manpower is still required to load and unload chairs 1 on and off rack 2. In particular, with a large number of chairs, the loading and unloading position becomes high, making the jobs quite difficult. In addition to the above, moving seating arranged in tiers is sometimes used in large halls. Such seating requires relatively large-scale equipment, making approach to the hall difficult due to the fairly high position of seats at the rear, and its great weight causes damage to the floor of the hall.